


Be wary of the little wolf

by midknight4ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Omega Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, SHEITH WEEK, Slight hint of adashi, noncon, problematic sheith week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: People are always concern about alphas taking advange when an omega is in heat. They never worry about when an omega takes an advantage of an alpha's rut. Well that makes it easier for keith doesn't it?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Be wary of the little wolf

**Author's Note:**

> please pardon my many grammar mistakes. I wanted to write a story where an omega is the perpratrador instead and they have more power. Remeber look at the tags before you read! Keith takes advantage of shiro's rutt. What keith wants, he gets.

day two dubcon noncon

As soon as Shiro stepped inside his dorm he immediately was on guard. Someone was inside with him and that put him on edge since he was supposed to be by himself. He was approaching his rut and that put the alpha inside him extremely territorial. That is why he warned Adam and the rest of his friends away for a couple of days. He could feel his alpha growl in anger at the thought of an intruder in his home. He snarled to himself and slowly followed the scent. 

It seemed to lead him to his bedroom and the closer it got the stronger the scent became. It had a warmth to it almost as a fire in a woods with sandalwood mixed with it. It was bringing Shiro into a trance the closer he got to his room. The scent was affecting his body; he was drooling and he slowly became hard. Shit an omega would be the only thing that would be giving this reaction on his body. The pheromones were strong and he needed to leave but he couldn’t. The alpha in him wanted to go inside the room and claim whoever was in there. As he reached his bedroom door he could hear the soft whimpers and slick sounds. As if someone controlled his body, he reached for the door knob and twisted open. His eyes widen in shock at the naked omega that writhed in a makeshift nest on top of his bed. 

“K-Keith?” He gasped out which gained the attention of the omega. Grey eyes clashed with misty blueish ones. They looked hazed over signaling that Keith had entered his heat. But why was he even here? Didn’t he get his messages that set out to everyone? 

“Keith, you need to leave this is bad! I’m going to start my rut. What were you thinking keith? Do you know how inappropriate this is?” He yelled at the omega. He was infuriated by what Keith was doing but his body was expressing a different reaction. His teeth ached to bite down on the unmark skin and he realized that he couldn’t wait for the omega to leave the room, he had to remove himself from the situation.. He could find another place to crash for his rut and then after this was all over he can discuss with Keith about his behavior. “You know what, I can’t even talk to you right now. I need to leave.” He turned to leave and the omega whined in sadness.

“Alpha don’t leave me. Dont you want to take care of me?” Keith rolled onto his back and spread his legs to reveal his leaking hole. Shiro froze as the scent assaulted his nose, staring in hunger at Keith as he keened at the sight. Keith smirked and shoved his fingers inside his hole, moaning out loud. “Alpha I feel empty inside. Can’t you help me? Can’t you fix it? Please Alpha I want your knot. Look how empty my hole is” He spread his fingers open showing Shiro more of his insides. Shiro was struggling with his control as he slowly started to approach the omega on his bed. His pupils were expanding, covering the color in his eyes. The scent of Keith pheromones was slowly overwhelming Shiro’s control. 

“I can't, I don’t want to. Keith please stop...Adam'' He whimpered as he went on his knees. He was at war with his alpha hindbrain as his body went between Keith's legs. When he was at eye level with Keith's leaking hole, the scent had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Keith just hummed in response before reaching out, gripped shiro hair, and dragged him closer. When Shiro's face came into contact with the slick on Keith's skin, he instantly tried to resist by pulling away, avoiding getting liquid in his mouth. 

“Come one Alpha, he can’t care for you like I can. I can make you happy and feel good. Alpha please taste me. All you have to do is swipe your tongue out. Come on. Let your omega take care of you.” Keith tried to persuade Shiro as he traced a finger on the wet lips of shiro. Shiro felt his eyes sting with tears and shook his head in refusal. Keith tsked at the action before giving him a sweet smile that sent chills running through his body. 

“Don’t worry alpha. I’ll help you out.” And with that he shoved his fingers inside Shiro's mouth. The taste of Keith's slick invaded his tastebud and instantly the alpha in him took over. Shiro grabbed a hold of the hand and sucked his fingers clean of the slick. The alpha licked his hand while trying to find more or the tantalizing liquid. The hand gripped his tongue and pulled him forward, guiding him to the source of the delicious scent. Once the fingers released his tongue, he immediately engorged himself on the omega’s slick, shoving his tongue inside the spasming hole. The omega let out a scream of pleasure as he felt the slimy organ wriggle around. The alpha gripped the omega’s hips to prevent him from moving around. The omega grew wild, tossing his head left and right and screeched as his orgasm wracked his body. The alpha pulled away with a lick on of his lips and shoved his fingers inside testing how loose the hole was.

“My omega is so delicious. Want to mate. I want to knot you..” Growled the alpha and the omega trilled in response. 

“Yes shiro! My alpha fuck me with your knot. Please breed me! Give me your pups!” The omega whined in pleasure and then he was forced to roll over and present. Keith had his chest pressed against the bed and ass raised up ready for mounting. Shiro quickly shredded his clothes off not caring where they landed and climbed on top of the omega. 

The omega wants to be bred and it's the duty of the alpha to take care of their omegas. But... this omega was not his.Shiro started to shake his head to clear the mist. He needed to leave before anything escalated anymore but Keith was making it difficult. Keith noticed Shiro trying to pull away and he sprung to action. He reached behind and grabbed hold of Shiro's swollen member. 

Shiro whined at the tight grip around his knott. The hand pulled him forward and he tensed when the tip of his dick pressed against the omega’s wet hole. Inch by inch he watched his dick disappear inside Keith, stopping when his knot bumped against the hole and he could only stare down in horror. 

“That’s it alpha. Look how good I take you. Forget about everything else and just focus on me Shiro. Focus on how good I make you feel.” Keith said as he bared his neck to the alpha hovering above him. He let out a chirp and was answered by a rumble from the alpha who once again was overtaken by his instinct. Shiro leaned forward and nosed around Keith's neck, licking the sweat off his skin every once in a while. Shiro began thrusting into the warm heat that enveloped him, groaning in pleasure. He needed to breed the omega and claim it before anyone else does. He pressed his weight onto the omega as he kept trying to dig deep inside. He wanted the omega to be completely full of his cum that there was no chance that he wouldn’t leave the room pregnant with his pups. 

Keith was shrieking in pleasure at dick that was pounding directly at his prostate, raising his hips to meet every thrust the alpha made. His cheeks went red at the squishing noise his hole was making. It was quite embarrassing yet also sexy. He grinned to himself at the wholensituation. He almost had shiro all to himself, he just needed shiro to complete the claim. He could hear Shiro huffing as he kept grinding his hips forward. He turned his head to look at the alpha and smirked at what he saw. 

Shiro had his eyes glazed over and spit was dripping from his chin. His fangs were popping out, ready for the claiming bite and Keith, once again, bared his unmarked neck to shiro. He noticed how the alpha eyes immediately focused on his neck and how more drool begin to drip down and land on his shoulder. 

“Come on Alpha, bite me. Claim me and make me yours.” Keith cooed at alpha and flinched when the alpha jolted forward and clamped his teeth down on his mating gland. The thrust of his hips became desperate as the alpha tried to stuff his knot inside the omega. Keiith had to brace himself from being shoved upwards. He keened as he felt his body slowly accept his knot which was proving to be quite a feat. His alpha is such a big boy. Shiro bit down harder on the neck and finally broke through the flesh, blood spilling out from the wound. Shiro growled and finally shoved the rest of his knot inside Keith,spilling cum inside the omegas womb. 

Keith panted at the sensation of being filled up, his stomach distending as more liquid came inside him. His orgasm plus the bite mark on his neck almost had him passing out at how good he felt. 

They both collapse on the bed panting in eshuation. Keith smiled at the purr that was emitting from his alpha and giggled at his alpha cleaning up the bloody mess on his neck. Yeah there was no way he wasn’t pregnant. He groaned at the pulse he felt inside his hole feeling the pressure of the pull. They also have the rest of their rutt to really make sure Keith was bred with pups. 

Shiro is his alpha and no one else can have him especially after Keith does his own mating mark on Shiro's neck.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The end! Poor shiro got trapped in a relationship with keith. Dont worry he will love keith...eventually.


End file.
